


The Price We Pay for Wings

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Child Death, First Time, M/M, Parents & Children, True Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 书本可以影响孩子们的人生。至少那位畅销系列丛书的匿名作者，在写下关于一个麻瓜男孩和他的挚友在战争前夕的故事时，是这么希望的。但故事不仅仅可以塑造未来：它们还可以弥补过去的错误。只要一切都还没有太晚......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Price We Pay for Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Price We Pay for Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608957) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



在面前的吸墨板上铺开一张羊皮纸，作家从抽屉里取出一根羽毛，秋分时节的阳光透过窗户洒进书房，他把它举到光下。这根雪白的羽毛取自一只黑鹞的翅膀，是用手拔下的，没有用魔法。作家微笑了。为了这根羽毛，他经历了不少麻烦。他知道，如此渴望一只以黑著称的鸟儿身上的白羽，算是一种奢望，他通常不允许自己幻想——连同其他奢侈的权利。但不知何故，这一次他就是无法抗拒，永远都不会有人知道这件事，只要他处处小心，而他近来确实如此。

在这一年将逝之时，落日前的余晖将羽毛映照成蓝色。不是知更鸟蛋的天蓝，也不是秋日无云天空的蔚蓝，而是牡蛎壳内侧那种沉寂的蓝色，那些牡蛎，边缘被无数浪潮从像刀一样锋利打磨到像肥皂一样柔软。作家之前从未注意到过这种如低语般的色彩——他上一次注视这根羽毛，是在纳米比亚，白热的阳光把一切都漂到和骨骼一样白。机会出现，鹞从附近的灌木丛里扑棱着翅膀飞起，如同永恒的白昼中的小小黑夜，如同一只麻瓜垃圾袋被刮进了风里。那漆黑的身体像镜子一样将阳光反射出去。他举起魔杖瞄准了目标，昏昏倒地在他看见那双翅膀上的完美白色飞羽的同时击中了它，那羽毛被遮盖在黑色的斗篷下，就像是一帜投降的白旗，太晚了。它还没来得及鸣叫一声便坠落在了地上，他走过去，皮靴踏在地上的声音和数不清的蝗虫一起在空气中回响。它倒在泥地里，睁开的眼睛不再眨动。

最好的羽毛笔都是用活鸟身上拔下的羽毛制作而成的。他很早以前就知道了这一点，但不明白其中的道理，直到后来。直到他的亲身经历让他明白了所有值得拥有的东西都需要通过巨大的代价来换取。当他把那羽毛扯出来时（创造“拔毛”这个词的人一定没有亲自这么做过），一颗血珠从根部滴落。它落在一片从未历经严寒，从未被冰雪覆盖的土地上。但在他的脑海里，他是这样记住它的。雪地上的鲜血。羊皮纸上的墨汁。

****

十一岁那年的圣诞假期，Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy读完了Alford Ocamy系列的第一本。好吧，他没怎么“读”，因为他基本上是囫囵吞枣。尽管如此，还是花了三天时间。速度颇为不错，考虑到那是一本六百多页的大部头。到第三天下楼吃早餐时，他的头依然埋在书里，他的母亲吸了吸鼻子，然后皱起鼻子告诉他该去洗澡换睡衣了。自打他撕开硬硬的银纸，第一次翻开书的封面，他就再也没干过除了吃饭、睡觉和看书之外的事情。洗澡和换衣服在他看来都是干扰，都是不能忍受的打断.

“我就快看完了，”他抗议。“求你！再给我几个小时，然后我保证去洗澡换衣服还有整理房间并做完所有你要我做的事……”

“家里有家养小精灵，我怎么会叫你整理房间？”他的母亲问，完全被搞糊涂了。

Scorpius的父亲放下报纸，把手伸向盛鸡蛋的盘子。

“好书？”他问，眼神没有离开盘子边叠起的报纸上的文章。

“好？好字根本不够用来形容它，”Scorpius忘了把嘴里的吐司的咽下去，激动地喷了一书页的面包屑。

“亲爱的，能请你至少把书从盘子上拿下来么？”他的母亲说道，把自己的餐巾递给了他。

Scorpius接过餐巾，心不在焉地擦了擦嘴巴周围。“它真的棒呆了，爸爸。你应该读一读。你会喜欢它的！”

“嗯……”父亲的回答不置可否。他没有从报纸上抬起头，但Scorpius注意到了他的嘴角不易察觉的抽动和眼角轻微的皱起。

感受到了鼓励，他决定继续说下去。“你会的，爸爸。我知道你会的。”

“好吧，别让我坐立不安了，”父亲说。“这书是讲什么的？”

“是讲……是讲……”Scorpius停住了。他要怎么开始概括它？它讲述了他所思考过的希望过的想象过的一切。它讲述了友情和勇敢还有忠诚。它还讲述了一些，一直以来，他以为只有自己一人有过的感受。譬如孤独，譬如渴望，还有那种时不时像火焰般轻舔而过的快乐。

父亲在他突然的沉默中抬起了头，扬起一根修长而优雅的眉毛。

“嗯？”他鼓励道。

Scorpius深吸了一口气。

“是讲一个男孩儿。他的名字叫Alford。是个麻瓜。他十一岁，和我一样，他在一个专门为有天赋的麻瓜们开设的学校里上学。学校建在高高的山上，会在十月下雪，他在那儿学习一些名叫文学数学还有化学之类的课程。他有很多的朋友，但最要好的是另一个叫Raph的男孩儿。他和Raph是在飞机上相遇的，那是一种在天上飞的麻瓜大船。Alford看见Raph和一个男生坐在一起，那个男生来自一个他父母不喜欢的家族，但是他还是向Raph走了过去，因为Raph看起来会成为他的朋友。但另一个男生很刻薄，他说Alford是个坏人，Alford说，'不，我不是！'。于是Raph相信了他，并和他成为了朋友……”

“我不知道，”他的父亲说。“听上去像是写给孩子看的。”

Scorpius没能掩盖住他的失望。

“它是，但不只是这样，”他说道，声音里充满了恳求。“它和《猫头鹰奥维尔》或者《去看世界杯的格斯》不一样。它是……它是真实的。”

“亲爱的，”Scorpius的母亲回道，“它是一个故事。一个编造的故事。它不是真的。”

也许是因为他这段时间都没有一次睡够四个小时，又也许是因为圣诞假期快要结束了而他马上就要回学校，但无论是什么原因，Scorpius感觉自己的眼中突然充满了泪水。他低下头，试图躲过父亲的凝视。但他哽咽的嗝声背叛了他。

“我知道它是编造的，”他激动地说。“但那不代表它不真实。对我来说。”

“亲爱的……”他的母亲开口，但Scorpius感觉到父亲的手掌盖住了他放在桌子上的手。

“它当然是真的，”他的父亲说道，有效地让他的母亲闭上了嘴。

惊讶于父亲不同寻常的语调，Scorpius抬起头，眨掉了睫毛上的泪水。但是无论刚才他的父母之间发生了什么，它都没有留下任何一丝痕迹，他们又重新戴上了平日里那副冷静的面具。他轮番看向他们，目光里带着询问，但他的母亲只是对他轻柔地笑了笑，而父亲的注意力早已回到了餐盘边的周日预言家日报上。

知道自己现在需要做的是什么，Scorpius深深吸下一口气然后闭上双眼，开始在脑海里构造那个父亲曾教他用来控制情绪的场景：一个堆满冒着红光的余烬的壁炉，被满满一桶清澈的冷水浇灭。他想象出嘶嘶的声音，突然冒出的一缕蒸汽，最后剩下了一堆寂静的潮湿灰烬，一道最强大的咒语将它保护起来，使它无法再被点燃。而那道咒语只有他才有能力说出，或者——更重要的是——不说出来。

他呼出的气息甚至没有一丝颤抖。

“好孩子，”他的父亲低声说道，没有从报纸中抬起头。但他的手依然盖在Draco的手上，他的拇指轻柔的擦过Scorpius的指节，故意而缓慢地，传达出他全心的关注。他全心的关注和他沉默而坚定的骄傲。

透过眼中残存的泪水，Scorpius露出了微笑。

****

把羽毛放到一旁，作家把手伸进长袍摸到了他的皮带。在他的腹股沟和右髋的中间位置，夹了一个精巧的刀鞘，里面装着他的蝴蝶刀。他解开鞘上的皮扣，感受到金属滑进手掌，冰凉的触感很快就屈服在皮肤的热度之下。他把它拿到桌面上，合上长袍，然后用同样轻松的动作甩开了刀刃。在微弱的光线下，钛镀的金属看上去几乎是黑色的。只有在他轻微地转动它时，才能看出一丝钴蓝，与仲夏的夜晚一般撩人——实际上，正像是他在尖咀市场从一个英俊的菲律宾人手里买下它的那个夜晚，那时他在香港，当了一小段时间的破咒师。

小心避开锋利的刀刃，作家把刀放在了吸墨板边缘的一张毡垫上，然后又一次伸手将羽毛拿在手里。他已经昨晚用热水泡过了它的羽干，又把它埋进了更热的沙里，原先透明的中空顶部已经变成了珍珠的白色——几乎和羽毛本身一样纯白无暇。轻轻用指尖试探地捏了捏，作家确认它已经足够柔韧，可以被切开了。

在切下第一刀之前，他先用刀背削去了离尖端最近的几缕短羽，为手指清理出位置。看见小小的白色针状物落回到空白的羊皮纸上，他的血液以一种很多年未曾有过的方式在血管里沸腾了。这是一段精心计划了很久的漫长路途，他刚刚踏出了第一步，他知道，之后就再也无法回头。这让他想起几年前，他告别自己的世界，乘上通往希思罗机场的麻瓜地铁，口袋里的机票指向他曾未去过的遥远城市，他只在战时无眠的长夜里从书上读到过它们。然而不知何故，在某种程度上，那些陌生的城市在那段时间里对他而言比他所见过的任何地方都要亲切，当战争终于结束，他离开了英国，那时他感觉自己不像是离去，而更像是回家。

作家停住手中的动作，闭上双眼，回忆了一会儿列车从田地和房屋间飞驰而过时摇晃与摆动，休息站出现又消失——策略性的分布提醒人们连续的运动并不是人类存在的自然状态，而静止才是一段有价值的人生中的真实报偿。当列车在途中减速靠近城市时，他会看到一些他之前从未见过的东西：小小的后院，晾衣绳像缝合伤口一样从一面墙连到另一面墙；中年妇女们在休息时间聚在工厂或者福利院的后门，一边吸烟一遍围观列车驶过；撒满垃圾的路堤和盖满涂鸦的地下道——那句用白色喷漆涂下的I still love you，突兀地出现在幽暗中，就像是外国麻瓜电影里的一条字幕，或是舞台导演在慌乱中为忘词的演员潦草写在提示卡上的一句台词。

I still love you.

作家睁开眼睛，让神思回到眼前的任务上。他给自己定的目标是每天写一章，而太阳已经开始从冬日光秃秃的树梢顶上滑落了。

以后会有时间——足够的时间——给他回忆往事的。现在，他还有工作要做。

****

看Alford Ocamy系列的第二本时，十二岁的Albus Severus Potter正处于一场魁地奇坠落意外后的疗养期间。他很高兴自己在圣诞节期间忍住了读这本《死亡地窖》的冲动，因为现在它是唯一可以把他从无聊和疼痛中拯救出来的东西了。他强迫自己看得慢一点，而不是像看第一本时那样一目十行。谁知道Lannon夫人会坚持让他在医疗翼里再关上多久？

不过，他不得不格外小心。霍格沃茨除他之外的所有人都已经看过《死亡地窖》了，也就意味着他必须向所有来看他的人宣布自己还没有看完并且不希望被剧透。大多情况下，这种直白的方式都能奏效，但它还是没能阻止他的哥哥，James，告诉他Alford最后为了救Raph死在了学校地下的古老过道里，因为他们冲去救一个被叛变的教授引诱进地窖的同学，结果地道的天花板突然塌了。

Albus瞪着他的哥哥，完全不能理解。

“你不可能是认真的，”他说。“如果Alford在第二本书就死了，这书还怎么写到七本？”

James只是耸了耸肩，把手伸进了Albus的朋友Scorpius带给他的豪华假日装巧克力蛙礼盒，然后把一只挣扎着的小东西扔进了嘴里。

“可能是他以幽灵的形式回来了吧，”他张口说道，让Albus和Scorpius还有一直都在的Lily瞥见了他满嘴让人反胃的咀嚼物。

“别这么刻薄，James！”Lily喊道。她把头转向Albus。“不用担心，”她说。“Alford和Raph都没有死。实际上，Raph……”

“你们就不能 **不要** 再谈论这本书了吗，”Albus抱怨，尽可能地堵住自己的耳朵。“我就只剩几章了。”

“那我们能聊你已经看过的部分吗？”Scorpius问。

“当然，只要不剧透就行，”Albus让步。

“我最喜欢Alford和Raph帮忙把熊宝宝偷偷送出学校的那部分，”Lily说。“即使他们知道自己可能会被卷入麻烦，但他们还是认为帮助他们最喜欢的老师更重要。”

“不过那老师真的是够蠢，竟然会把一只熊藏进学校，”门边传来一个声音。孩子们抬起头，看见他们的朋友Rose从房间的另一边走来，阳光透过西边的窗户照在他们的中间，把原本黯淡的木头地板染成了蜜色。

“当然了，”Scorpius说，“但重要的是，从他们的老师把熊宝宝带进学校起，Alford和Raph就一直在他的身边尽力提供帮助而没有向校长告发他。毕竟，要是别人发现了那只小熊，它很有可能会被杀掉的。”

“如果是我，我也会帮忙救熊宝宝的，”Lily说。

James打了个哈欠，手又伸向了另一盒巧克力蛙。

“喂，给我留点儿！”Albus忿忿地向他嚷道。

“得了吧，”James说，他的嘴里又一次填满了黏糊糊的咀嚼物。“巧克力蛙是吃不完的。Scorpius每周从他爸妈那儿拿的钱都可以买一百盒了……”

“难道我们不是吗？”Albus沉着脸。

Scorpius只是笑着摇了摇头。

“没事的，Al，”他说。“James说得对。巧克力蛙是吃不完的。”

“可能确实是这样，”Albus说，但还是继续瞪着他的哥哥。“但重要的是做事的 **原则** 。”这个词是他最近在放假时从老爸那里学来的，他发现它能非常方便地表达生活中的很多牢骚。他只希望自己不会用得太频繁了，不然James又要借此来嘲笑他。

“你看到大型足球比赛那里了吗？”Rose问道，从附近的某张床边拖过一张椅子，然后挤进了James和那盒已经快被吃掉一半的巧克力蛙中间。

“刚看完，”Albus回答。“我很惊讶Alford放弃了做中锋的机会，虽然这样的话他就可以和Raph并肩合作。他做后卫是永远不可能得分的，即使他们做的是助攻边卫。”

“但这才是关键，不是吗？”Scorpius说，椅子上的身体微微前倾，每当他想要辩赢对方时都会这么做。“对Alford来说，支持自己的朋友比得分更重要。Raph在那个恶毒的寄养家庭刚熬过一个暑假，Alford知道他此时最需要的就是朋友的陪伴。”

Albus不信服地看向他。

“但是为自己的队伍得分——尤其是在和费布里奇队的比赛中，从长远上来看更能让Raph开心起来。梅林，那些克里夫顿的男生就是群饭桶！”

“但他们又不是没有得分，”Scorpius开始用手指在Albus的床单上划拉，像是在画一场魁地奇——或者，更准确的说，足球——比赛的图表。“也许Alford做中卫的话能得的更多，但他们最后进的那一分——让他们得胜的那一分——是他们合作得到的……”

“我最喜欢的是克里夫顿的队长在泥巴里滑倒的那一段，”James说。“Al说的没错，那群男生是绝对的饭桶。”

“注意你们的语言。”Lannon夫人疲惫的声音第无数次从她办公室半掩的门内传出。

“对不起！”孩子们齐声回答。

“什么是'饭桶'？”Lily压低声音，Albus和他的朋友们一起大笑了起来，他突然发现，从他们早上到这儿来以后，不知什么时候起，他的肋骨已经不疼了。他对上Scorpius的双眼，咧开嘴笑了，没有一丝犹豫，Scorpius回给他一个同样的笑容。

****

拿起未裁切过的羽毛，作者握住它，就像是准备要把它伸进墨水瓶里蘸墨，他注意到它自然的弧度还有它在手中非同寻常的契合，仿佛它从来都只属于他的手掌。他需要为笔尖切出的角度已经显而易见。

看见自己的皮肤和一个外物——一个绝然不属于他的外物——如此的紧贴，一丝纯粹的快感穿过了作家的全身。那只鹞用自己的身体通过不得而知的方式创造出了如此美丽的事物。它不属于他，这个认识唤醒了作者内心深处某种几乎遗忘的东西。突然，一段记忆浮现了出来，它从他的内心深处涌出，带来的痛楚让作家在书房的寂静里大声喘息：他的手，年轻而未曾被岁月侵蚀的手，五指张开且充满欲望地覆在他恋人乳白色的胸膛上，他的拇指擦过深色的乳头，与另一只手的小指相碰。在他的手掌下，恋人的胸膛因为急切的欲求而起伏，而作者知道，只有自己能让他变成这样。一阵惊讶和感激扫过他的身体，他弯下腰吻住了恋人的唇，除了渴望沉溺其中便再无其它想法。身下的那人让他做这些——让他用鼻尖轻蹭他腋下汗湿的毛发，让他尽情饮下他口中的津液，让他寻求快感让他抵住自己白皙而覆满湿滑体液的腹部释放出来。即使在这时，他们第一次做爱的中途，作者就知道自己这辈子都再也没法这么快乐了。那种卑微的感觉。那种在你终于和渴望多年并且明白自己永远配不上的那个人交融在一起时，感受到的美好而惊人的疼痛。当他释放出来的时候，他的精液射满了恋人的喉部与胸膛，仿佛恋人的身体是一座祭坛，而某个高高在上的神明在无视了他无数次虔诚的祈祷之后，终于垂怜，成全了他的心愿。

那时他还不知道，同一个神明会那样迅速地——那样残忍地——收回曾经赠与他的一切。但在那一段短暂的时间里，作家知道了什么是快乐。快乐，还有在经历了一辈子的战争后终于得到的，安宁。

****

读完Alford Ocamy系列的第三本，Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter惊讶地发现自己紧锁眉头，正胡思乱想。当然，这本书没有任何问题。和之前的两本一样，它写得很棒，引人深思并且充满了适合年轻读者学习的道理。它当然也没有包括什么会让她认为自己的三个孩子看不懂的内容——实际上，恰恰相反。这本书比另外两本还要更加专注于突出友情的重要性，并且还重点说明了因为懦弱而抛弃自己所爱的人是一种近乎不可原谅的过错。在这些问题上，她和这位匿名作者的看法是相同的。那到底为什么它让她感到这样的不安，就好像构筑她人生的某根支柱突然被动摇了？

在这本书里，目前最接近成人主题的内容是主人公Alford Ocamy和他的朋友Raph Troyert发现Alford的父亲和邪恶的法西斯共谋，恶势力正缓慢而持续地积蓄起力量，而Raph发现了他已经过世的父母留下的一封信，信里说他们最后的心愿是希望Raph被训练成反抗军中的一名战士。从大部分的内容来看，这一对好朋友最终注定要站在一条由他们的上一代画出的战线的两端。而确实，Alford已经被征召进了法西斯领导的少年军队。但在最后一章，在一场令Ginny动容的激烈争吵之后，Alford和他的父亲断绝了关系，并从从他家的庄园里逃了出来，然后和Raph以及其他的反抗军战士在禁忌森林里见了面。在看到他的时候，Raph跑向他的朋友并紧紧地抱住了他。他说出了全书的最后一句话：“我就知道，”Raph对着Alford的头发轻声说道。“他们都说你不会回来了，但我就知道你会。”

Ginny把自己从沙发上撑起来，然后走进了厨房，她心不在焉地摇了摇魔杖，把水壶架到炉子上面。也许是故事悲情的转折让她的心情变成这样的。又或许是因为那些突然涌现的回忆——她和她的哥哥在战争期间对Harry的背弃。出于害怕和沮丧，Ron抛下了他最好的朋友和他未来的妻子，让他们独自面对危险。是的，他最终回来了（一个至关重要的事实！），但是，他抛下过他们。每当她想起这一点，羞愧就在她的血液里灼烧，就像这是某种她和她的哥哥共有的基因。

而她呢？难道她自己的罪恶感就少了么？当然，Harry向她提出了分手，然后没有带上她便离开了，但事实上难道不是她放的手吗？她可以反抗，她可以和他理论，她可以大发脾气可以尖叫可以大哭直到他心软。毕竟，他难道不是她未来的丈夫吗？他们未来的孩子的父亲？她一生的挚爱？但她还是让他走了。让他一个人面对死亡……

手里捧着冒热气的茶杯，Ginny坐进了小餐桌旁的椅子里，靠在窗户旁俯视后院。明天就是平安夜，但沉闷的天空依然拒绝下雪。想到可能要过一个没有雪的圣诞，她的喉咙又开始发紧了。梅林，其实她这几天都一直很消沉！也许这就是为什么一本书（一本儿童读物，看在德墨忒尔的份上！）会让她感到如此脆弱。她握紧茶杯，深深地吸进一口玫瑰果的芬芳。这气味让她想起了夏天，她让自己闭上眼，在脑内开始描绘他们爱尔兰西部租下的那间小屋——隐蔽海湾上的温暖沙粒，在有些日子里四处充盈的雾气，像是把整个世界都裹进了一条灰色的薄毯。她在那一个月里喝了一杯又一杯这种茶，当她闭上双眼，而茶的气味在她的鼻尖缭绕时，她的脑子里仍然能浮现出Harry长长的身体窝进炉火旁的扶手椅里的样子，他读书时戴的眼镜滑到了鼻尖，而他平时戴的那一副正搁在咖啡桌上，镜片发射出暗暗的火光。Hermione坐在他对面的椅子上，读着麻瓜小说或者别的什么，她的脸上同时带着彻底的投入与满足。不远处，Albus和Malfoy家的男孩儿坐在一起，他们那刚刚步入少年而略显瘦削的肘部架在他们身前的桌子上，沉浸在又一场无止境的棋局中。楼上的卧室里传出James那台无线收音机的声音，时不时夹杂着几声James和Lily还有Hugo的欢呼，要么因为他们的球队又得了分，要么因为有对方的队员被撞下扫帚。屋外，雨滴轻柔地拍打在窗户上，远远的某处，传来一阵牧羊犬的叫声，它正领着它的羊群——在难以看透的浓雾中——避开峭壁，防止它们掉进海里。

那是一段平静而安宁的时光。他们几乎忘却了那些从遥远的伦敦传来的令人不安的消息。预言家日报上每天都有关于魔法部官员失踪的传言，与傲罗秘密行动有关的紧急飞路通讯也越来越频繁地找上了Harry和Hermione……

突然，就好像是Ginny的神思把她召唤过来了一样，Hermione的脸出现在了厨房的炉火中。

“嗨，”她的声音里满是疲倦。

“嗨，”Ginny回道。“一切都还好吗？”

Hermione的头晃了晃，说明她耸了耸肩。Ginny不敢确定，但不管怎样，她的沉默已经说明了一切。

“Rose和Hugo都挺好的，”她说。“可以让他们今晚都住这儿。Ron来接他们的时候我会让他带点吃的回去。”

“谢谢你，”Hermione无精打采地回答。“Harry让我告诉你今天他得晚点回去。”

“我看到是你而不是他来联系我时候就已经猜到了。”

“他这一整个下午都被困在一大堆审讯工作里。”

Ginny只是点了点头。

“不过我觉得他在今晚之前一定可以搞定的，”Hermione迅速补充道。“希望我俩都别在平安夜还必须上班。”

Ginny强迫自己笑了笑，但她知道这个笑看起来很无力。沉默在她们之间延伸，她终于开口，“我烤了点东西。”

Hermione深深地吸了一口气，然后把眼睛闭上了一会儿。

“嗯——我闻出来了。姜饼。闻起来棒极了。”

然后这对朋友又陷入了很长一段时间的沉默，那种熟悉的感觉变得越来越强烈，Ginny明白，一定有事情出了严重的岔子，而他们正在阻止她知道。她想要强迫Hermione开口，让她告诉她，为什么Harry这些天回到家都皱紧了眉头一脸担忧，为什么Hermione会忘了她们每年圣诞节前都要进行的对角巷购物之旅。毕竟从战胜伏地魔的那一年开始，她们每年都坚持了下来，甚至在Ginny和Harry重新开始约会之前，甚至在她们都处于怀孕的临产阶段，不得不跑进奥利凡德魔杖和咿啦猫头鹰之间的每一个公厕呕吐两次以上的时候……

“噢，我得走了，”Hermione说。“谢谢你照顾Hugo和Rosie。我希望他们不会太烦人……”

“你知道他们不会的，”Ginny的回答有些过于尖刻。

Hermione叹了口气。“我知道，当然。对不起，Gin。”

“不用担心，”她回答。这是她在戈尔韦的那段时间里爱上的几句话之一。 **上帝爱他** 。 **Sláinte** （身体健康，祝酒词）。 **不用担心** 。“噢，”她轻快地说道，不想让她们的交谈结束在这样一个乏味的话题里。“我总算看完了《魔鬼岛的囚犯》。你想要的话就可以借走啦。”

Hermione笑了起来，这是好几天以来Ginny听她发出的第一声由衷的笑。

“好像我还需要似的！你知道我最后买了四本吗？每个孩子都有一本，我和Ron也是，因为我知道要是又像去年那样不得不和他合看一本，最后绝对不是我死就是他亡。”

Ginny笑了，知道今年至少会有一件事情和以往一样——在节礼日这天，不管是大人还是孩子，都将捧着茶杯和蛋酒还有可可，支起胳膊趴在壁炉旁，沉浸在最新的一本AlfordOcamy里。突然一阵冲动，她伸出手，就好像Hermione真的在房间里而不只是火炉里的一个幻象。

“你，要保重，”她说，突然感觉到之前的那些泪水又重新涌了回来，它们像钳子一样紧紧地扼住她的喉咙。“还有我的丈夫，让他也要保重。”

Hermione点了点头，样子严肃得完全无法让人感到安慰，然后她就消失了，没有留下一声答复。

****

刀刃太过锋利，不需要任何压力或者魔法的辅助就轻松地咬进了羽干。单单利用重力就已经够了，作家发现自己正惊讶于过小的阻力，以及创造一件物品的轻松。他的一个朋友——一位曾经发誓铁锤和凿子绝对优于魔杖的雕塑家，即使他是个纯血——曾对他讲述过把坚硬的石头塑造成有生命的肌肉是一种什么样的感觉。 **事物与精神并没有太多的不同** ，他说。 **它们都需要被塑造成某种更伟大——某种......更必要的东西** 。当时的作家笑了，晃了晃他的威士忌，看着光线随液体在高脚杯中流转。确实，艺术家口中的东西总是最浮夸的！但尽管如此，他却一直记得那些话，而且他发现自己总会在一些奇怪的时刻回忆起它。就像现在，他正小心地引导着刀刃切下一道近乎天意而非人为的轨迹。

但回过头来想想，生活中到底有多少事情是真正随机的呢？他是否做过任何一件完全出于自由意志的事情，还是说其实一切早已由命运决定好了？是不是一直以来他都只是在沿着一条既定的道路向前，就像一只被卷进树脂里的昆虫，被裹挟着缓慢地走向永恒？

……都需要被塑造成某种更伟大的东西……

……更必要的东西……

作家把刚切好的笔尖抬到光线下，用手指顶了顶尖端的那条狭缝，它像蛇信子一样叉开，他想象悬停于此的乌黑墨汁，如同一个先于语言的原始愿望，最终将通过文字显现出来，正如通过行动来传达一般。通过热血沸腾青筋暴起的一击，通过鸟儿的眼皮在魔杖轻掸后的跳动。或者，更加生动的，在伸出舌头品味恋人的吻前突然溢满口腔的唾液。那些吻里，有 **一直** 和 **永远** 还有 **不要走** 的形状。

他曾经是多么的渴望这些话背后的承诺，他又是多么后悔，自己那时给出的回答只有沉默。

****

读完Alford Ocamy系列的第四本，Hermione Granger-Weasley已经相当确定这位匿名作者的身份了。她从第三本书中揭示Alford的父亲和他的同谋是法西斯组织的领导成员时就开始有了怀疑，但她一直没敢确定，直到她看完《Alford Ocamy与金奖牌》的倒数第二章。

这本六百多页的大厚书仍像一只猫一般躺在她的腿上，Hermione合上封面，取下她读书用的眼镜。慢慢地，她意识到了周围的安静——只剩下时钟的嘀嗒和Harry和Ginny的麻瓜冰箱在轻轻地嗡鸣。现在一定过了凌晨三点。连James都关掉他的无线电睡觉了。她一直沉浸在故事中，没有注意到布局凌乱的Weasley-Potter农舍中的所有房间都，一个接一个的，悄悄陷入了寂静。有那么一瞬，她确信自己听见了Lily那女孩子气的咯咯笑声从她在屋子角落的卧室里传出，又或者是某个男人走去厕所的沉重脚步。但那声音没有再响起了，Hermione开始感到有些不安，她也许是不经意间听见了鬼魂的声音——鬼魂，或是Alford和Raph面对面躺在他大大的羽毛床上讨论逃跑的计划并许下那些关于永远的承诺时羞怯的低语。

Hermione叹出一口气，然后揉了揉眼睛，每当她读完一本好书时，她都会产生一种失去亲人的哀痛，但今天她感觉到的不止如此。整整四天，她都一直沉浸在故事里，暂时地忘记了战鼓声的步步逼近。他们撑不了多久了。傲罗被刺事件频频发生。一位魔法部高官的家属遭到绑架并被勒索赎金。现在政府随时都有可能宣战，而正如所有人的预料，那时，他们的世界又将再一次的崩塌。和他们一样，他们的孩子终将不得不尝到害怕、牺牲还有失去的苦涩滋味。

睁开眼睛，Hermione垂下手去抚摸那个被镀上金箔的词。 **匿名。** 是的，也许他认为自己藏得很深。但她知道他是谁。她太了解他了，她了解他眼中透出的惶然，每当她造访他那间位于布朗普顿路尽头的豪华办公室时，她都能见到那样的眼神。第一次看见他时，他刚从爱尔兰回到英国，开了一家顾问公司，她以为他眼里的是愧疚。但接着他问了一个问题。那只是一个简单的问题，充满了假装出的漠然，但它让她脑子里的某个猜想在喀哒一声中归了位。

**那Harry Potter呢？他最近怎样？**

突然间，就像是被时间转换器传送了出去，她回到了他们在霍格沃茨的最后一年。那一学年真的像个奇迹一样，差一点就没法发生了——而对于那些没有在战争中挺下来的人，它永远也……

霍格沃茨在战胜伏地魔之后的那个九月重新开放了，他们选择了回去，但是学生们不再按照学院被分配到不同的寝室和魁地奇球队。他们已经损失了太多，没法再让那样的错误延续下去。年纪较长的学生们在战斗时结下的宝贵联盟，和被毁了一半的城堡都不允许他们那样做。实际上，学校的管理者们决定让所有十七岁及以上的学生到霍格莫德村居住。对某些人来说，Hermione确定，完全是因为这一点才决定回学校的，他们的记忆里承载着最后一战和太多溅满鲜血的走廊。村里的小旅店变成了临时的宿舍，所有人都要从一个坩埚里抽出带有名字的纸片，看自己的室友会是谁。这就是为什么最后Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy会合住进猪头酒吧顶层那间贴满蓝色墙纸的小房间，那房间有扇天窗，唯一的入口是地上的一块活门板。当时所有人都觉得好笑极了，当然，除了两个当事人。

那年的秋天过得像旋风一样快。她对那段时间仅剩的一些回忆都像麻瓜相册里的快照一样：头上顶着落叶的Ron；坐在三把扫帚吧台前的Dean，蜡笔散落在他身边，像是破碎的彩虹；Harry靠在椅子里，向后翘到一个不稳的角度，边笑边讲述他与Malfoy漫漫合宿生活中的又一个故事。事后再看，当然了，她在自己的记忆里搜寻过线索，而她确实找到了一些。九月末的时候，Harry和Malfoy开始几乎每天都一对一地练习魁地奇。然后到十月末，以前每周六晚上都要和斯莱特林们泡在酒吧里的Malfoy开始坐到Harry身旁，在格兰芬多的长桌旁度过那些夜晚。十一月的某个晚上，当所有的霍格莫德人（其他的学生都这么称呼他们）吃完一顿迟来的晚饭开始走回村子里时，Malfoy用胳膊圈住了Harry手臂，然后潇洒地在他的脸颊上亲了一下。

**亲爱的，送我回家？** 他拖长了腔调，Harry的脸在他魔杖尖的荧光中涨成了深红色。然而Malfoy随后便眨眨眼得意地笑了，接着所有人都大笑了起来因为，梅林，Harry和Malfoy是一对儿的想法实在是太不靠谱了。

然而等到放完假再回到学校时，有些事情变了。一对一的魁地奇比赛没有再继续下去。Harry和Malfoy都开始不再和他们的朋友泡吧，就算有时他们去了，Malfoy也不再和大家坐到一起。Harry不再讲关于Malfoy的小故事，更能说明问题的是，他也不再和其他人一起笑了——事情毫无征兆的始于二月的某个晚上，Justin Finch-Fletchley正和大家说Malfoy今晚不肯出来一定是因为怕黑，突然Harry就撞倒椅子站了起来，他伸手揪住Justin的领子，一直把他晃到闭嘴。

**那混蛋就是个该死的胆小鬼，不是吗......** Justin只来得及说了这一句话，然后Harry的表情就像摄魂怪一样吸走了他的空气。

事后想来，当时发生了什么已经显而易见，但那时的她正陷在期末考试和热恋中，没能注意到Harry从某一刻起，也坠进了爱河。一定就是在圣诞假期开始之前。关于他们马上就要回到各自的生活中去的某些想法激发了他们之间的第一次交流，第一次坦白，第一次接吻。显然，Harry在陋居中度过假期的那段时间里，一直小心地维持着自己和Ginny之间的界线。那时，Hermione以为他这么做是出于对Ginny的父母，或者甚至是对Ron的尊重，但事后再看，显然他的克制早就过了头。几乎就像他和Ginny变成了两个互斥的磁极：无论什么时候，只要她走进房间，他就会找个借口出去。Hermione当时以为一切都是因为他太想要她。后来，她明白了，一切都只是因为他太想要Malfoy。

但他们非常的小心，Harry和Malfoy。任何人都没法想象两个躁动的十八岁男孩儿可以小心到这种程度，如果那天她没有在城堡里帮Pince夫人整理魔法理论区域的书籍到很晚，她怀疑自己永远都不会知道。当时是四月初，一个在冬季与春天之间完美平衡的夜晚。地面上还积着雪，但有路的地方已经被踩成了泥，留下一道在树林间蜿蜒的黑色丝带，时不时有轻柔的风拂过。明亮的月光让荧光闪烁变得多余，她慢慢地走着，尽情享受独处与安静，沉湎于万物即将复苏的感受中。当她沿着路走到某个急转处，马上就能透过树林看见村里的灯光的时候，她突然听到了一个无论在哪她都能认出来的声音。

**Draco** **，等一下。求你，别走！**

直至今日，Hermione都说不出自己当时为什么没有向Harry回话示意自己的存在，而是对自己施了个一个幻身咒然后闪身躲在了一棵巨大的山毛榉后面。或许她那时已经猜到了Harry和Malfoy之间真正的关系，而她想要得到验证，又或许她只是因为不经意间听到了一段情绪激动的对话中的一小部分而感到尴尬。但无论原因是什么，她选择了藏起来，看着那两个男孩在泥泞的大路中间像擂台上的职业拳击手一样兜圈子。

**我走不走真的有区别吗？** Malfoy回答，他的声音和平时完全不一样，Hermione一瞬间几乎真的怀疑起自己的眼睛。也许这是某个别的高高瘦瘦的金发男孩？ **反正我也没什么可能摆脱你。毕竟我们睡都睡在该死的同一张床上！**

**这就是你想要的吗？摆脱我？**

Harry的声音听起来是那么的受伤，她不得不握紧拳头用指甲掐自己的手心来阻止自己跑到他身边去。

Draco的回答是一声苦涩的大笑。

**你觉得呢？** 他尖刻地回答。

**我不知道，** Harry回答。 **我不知道，** **Draco** **，这就是问题所在。**

即使在那么微弱的光线下，在无数条光秃秃的树枝的阴影里，Hermione都能看清Malfoy胸膛的起伏。他让她想起了自己小时候见到的一头鹿，它的身后是一群穷追不舍的猎狗，它的眼睛因为恐惧而向后翻起。

**你还想要我说什么？** 他喊道。 **你还想要我怎么做？我说的和做的这些难道还不够吗？**

Harry一定也从Malfoy的声音里听出了某些从未有过的东西，因为，他突然把Malfoy拉进了怀里，用胳膊环住了他。

**不要走，** 他狠狠地说道。 **不要离开我。**

**但是我做不到** **......** Draco的声音因为埋进Harry的脖子而变得含糊不清，但Hermione依然能听出它有多破碎，多迷茫。 **我不能留在这里。我受不了他们看我的眼光。你不知道那是一种什么样的感觉** **……**

**你难道不明白吗？这些都不重要！除了我，其他人怎么想都不重要！你只要在意我的看法，** **Draco** **，我知道你是什么样的人。老天。看着我，** **Draco** **！** 微微向后退了退，Harry抓住Draco的下巴，强迫它抬起来。 **你要是走了，我会痛不欲生。**

**那如果，留下会使我痛不欲生呢？** Draco问道，几乎，但不绝对的带着挑衅。

少年们呀，这么多年来，每当她回忆起他们当时的对话都会这样想到。情绪化的少年们。十多年之后，当她再一次见到Malfoy时，她听出了他那职业的冷静腔调里绝对不会听错的颤抖……是的，她意识到。他给自己造成的那个伤口，从来都没有痊愈。

而Harry也一样，在他们毕业的那天，当他坐在床上看Malfoy收拾东西时，她看见了他眼中的一道光芒从暗淡到熄灭。爬上楼梯时，Hermione透过半开的活门板瞥见了他，眼泪无声地从Harry的脸上滑下，她看了一会儿，然后轻轻地转身走回楼下，她对Ron和他的父母说，Harry没在上面，也许是在从城堡回来的路上拐去酒吧喝两杯了。

她从来没有向任何人讲起过她看到的东西。不管在什么场合。因为就在第二天，Malfoy离开了英国，而Harry回到了他们的身边，一段时间之后，他又变成了Ron的挚友和Ginny的男朋友。他变成了Hermione心里的一个罪恶的小秘密。

慢慢地，她最后一次摸了摸那些字母。

**匿名。**

但他还能再藏多久？

****

将适当热处理后的羽毛精细切割，造出的笔尖至少可以写完十页纸。作家将笔尖顺着自己的手掌中的纹路描画，感受它的硬度。头部。心脏。生命。都被深深地刻蚀在上面而无法被墨汁乃至血液更改。意志。逻辑。活力。光靠大拇指就可以全部看出。力量。毅力。勇气。

**月光的孩子，** 黑眼睛的吉普赛女人曾说，她蹲坐在一堆用废旧马车轮子生起的火旁，穿着一双男式皮靴，腰上紧紧地束着一条暴露的短裙，她用双手合握住他的手。 **风的孩子。你有一双敏捷的腿，并且永远在奔跑。你一直在寻找某样你早已经找到的东西。你不断地逃离某样你不需要害怕的东西。你会活得比所有爱你的人都要长。实际上，长到你无法承受。**

不过那时候，他已经知道这些了。

作家握起又张开他的手，看着他的婚戒在灯笼的火光下闪光。他已经和妻子说过自己不会回去吃晚餐了。离开国王十字火车站之后，他们在伦敦吃了一顿很迟的午饭，虽然他几乎什么都没吃。他刚和儿子道了别，一直到离开时也没能看一眼……

作家叹了口气，闭上眼。为什么，过了这么久，它还能像这样涌回来？就像潮水回到自己曾经背弃的湖泊——这种兴奋迫切而难以言喻的渴望？太可笑了！他是一个即将踏入中年的男人。一个丈夫。一个父亲。威森加摩及国际魔法师联合会的一员。一位贵族，一位名声享誉自己的领域的专家。一个在方方面面都获得了成功的传奇，一个对所有曾经质疑他的人的活生生的回击，那些人，一度让他像咽下泥土一样咽下他的耻辱。他再也不欠任何人一个道歉了。任何人，也许除了他自己。

当然，还有Harry。

Harry。

拥有漂亮的深色头发，泛红的脸颊，玻璃一样的眼睛，皮肤苍白的，他的Harry。他的美丽的强硬的脆弱的慷慨的Harry，付出了自己的一切只求一样东西作为回报。

**留在我身边。**

就这一样东西，但对一个懦夫一个奴隶来说，它都太多了。你可以在名字的前面加上头衔后面加上地位，但你无法改变名字背后那个人的本质。你不能让铅变成金子。你不能拥有自己不配的东西。因为上帝正在看着你。

****

Harry James Potter读完Alford Ocamy系列的第五本时，正是开战后的第一天，他发现自己不知何故地想起了Draco Malfoy。

慢慢地，小心地，他合上书的封面，把它放在了依然散乱着空杯子和糖纸还有装满食品的盘子的咖啡桌上。他的身边，坐着这世界上所有对他重要的人——他的妻子，孩子，朋友还有家人——他们此刻都正埋首于自己的那本《巨蛇社》中。当Harry站起来宣布自己要出门走一走时，他们都头也不抬的沉浸在书里，只发出了几声了咕哝表示自己知道了。

这几乎是好笑的， 真的，他此刻只希望能和一个人呆在一起，那就是Draco。不，不好笑。是滑稽，让人感到讽刺的那种滑稽。

血液突然开始在他的血管狂乱地跳动，Harry走进了他和Ginny的卧室，他穿上一件韦斯莱毛衣还有帽子围巾和一双不成对的手套。他根本不想关心自己现在看起来怎样。他只想感受到一些除了恍然大悟之外的情绪——在那种感觉下面，还有一股更强烈的愤怒，它随时都能变成被背弃和迷失的感觉。这两种情感一直存在于他的心里，但直到那一年的结束，那段在贴着知更鸟蛋蓝的墙纸，两张床被咒语并成一张的房间里度过的时光走到尽头时，它们才变得前所未有的强烈……

笨拙地拨弄了一会儿门锁（手套中的一只绝对是Ron的，因为它起码大了两号），Harry打开了后院储物棚的门，他伸出手。

“Harry的扫帚飞来，”他轻声说，然后感觉到了坚实的木头撞在掌心上时的满意力度。然后，因为并不是很想被上周那个试图杀死他的人发现，他给自己施了一个快速的幻身咒。他现在确实很冲动，但还没有冲动到希望Ginny在新年夜到圣芒戈去辨认他的尸体。

天空是暗灰蓝色的，周围的空气里飘满了懒洋洋的小雪花，这种类型的雪只有在天气过于阴冷而无法好好来一场暴风雪时才会下。在此刻的心境下，Harry几乎可以想象出某位掌管天气的神明正准确地量出每一小撮的雪，然后才把它们散进风里，就像战时分配盐那样。他眯起眼向日落的方向望去，太阳发出如灯芯将尽的灯笼般昏暗的光，他俯身贴在扫帚上，让速度加快。只有在周围的世界像全速前进的火车车窗外的景象一样飞驰而过时，他才允许自己思考。

为什么他昨晚梦见了Draco Malfoy？为什么是现在？现在，在过了这么久之后？

肯特的郊区上空实在提供不了什么挑战，于是Harry在低垂的暮色中慵懒地划过一道大大的弧线，转向西边飞去。他已经好几年没有这么做过了，但低跨在水面上的桥梁和伦敦金融区建筑间的窄缝仿佛在呼唤他的名字，和他十八岁时感觉到的一样勾人。有那么一瞬，时间似乎像蜡一般的熔化了，而Harry感觉到同样多的力量与鲁莽迅速地流过他的身体。与Draco做爱时的感觉和这很像。

**有种就来抓我啊，Potter！**

如果说Harry在他们的午夜飞行中表现得算是鲁莽，那Draco简直就是在自杀。有几次，Harry在让时间暂停的惊恐中看见Draco的肘部或者大腿从某栋建筑的一角擦过。还有一个晚上，Draco以至少每小时八英里的速度冲向南华克桥，他一直等到最后一瞬间才低下头，浅色的头发从漆黑的斗篷上扬起，然后便消失在了桥底的幽暗中，Harry被他吓得不得不咽回一口胆汁。

**你是要玩死自己吗？** 当他追上他并示意自己想要在附近查令十字街东边那栋独立公寓的屋顶上降落时，Harry质问道。Draco飞落到房顶上，好像这世界上没有任何事情会出差错，但Harry却气喘吁吁又气到不行，他的四肢在肾上腺素和怒火的作用下不停颤抖。当Draco探过身子吻上Harry时，他的眼睛闪着无畏而狂妄的光，他的嘴唇和周围的夜一样冷。

**呃，** 他说，退回去用手背擦了擦嘴。 **你嘴巴的味道好恶心，Potter。**

Harry已经不记得接下来发生的事了。他是尴尬地转过了头？还是抓住Draco把他拽进第二个吻——强迫这个该死的混蛋感觉到，了解到， **尝** 到他对Harry做了些什么？尝到仅仅是因为他的存在，以及在抱住他时突然冒出来的失去他的想法，激起的惊惧和欲求对Harry做了些什么。

就算要他的命，Harry也记不起来了。但不管他当时做的是什么，显然，它都还不够。

渐渐地，方格田地和花园变成了由红色与白色车灯交织的蛇行血管，然后突然，伦敦的景象就如某种在暮色中开放的奇异的花一般在他的身下盛放。抓紧扫帚柄，Harry开始向下螺旋式俯冲，直到恐惧开始混合着刺鼻的雾气涌到他的喉咙深处才把自己拉停。这又一次让他想起了他给Draco的那个吻，他们站在一栋公寓的屋顶上，那楼在之前某场战争就已经被废弃了，沙砾和碎玻璃在他们的靴子下咯吱作响。当时是五月初，Harry还记得那年的春天寒冷而漫长，那时的他曾想象，夏天将永远不会到来了。但它还是来了。就在那之后不久，Draco也离开了。

**“** **你是怎么知道的？”Alford问，确信此时自己的眼里装满了恐惧和惊愕。**

**“** **知道什么？”Raph回道。**

**“** **自己有没有爱上了谁，”Alford说。**

**“** **噢，我认为你已经知道了，就在刚才，”Raph回答。**

**之后，Alford陷入了沉默，因为他意识到自己确实已经知道了，实际上，从他们初次遇见的那一天起，他就知道了。**

**“** **你有爱上过谁吗？”他对着身旁的黑暗轻轻吐出这句话，他知道自己最好的朋友就躺在那里，正处于睡着的边缘。**

**“** **有，”Raph说。“而且我现在依然爱着。”**

**就是在这时，在战争前夜的寒冷帆布帐篷里，Alford明白自己要做什么了。**

“就一定要搞得这么又伤感又基吗？”James大喊，重重地合上了封面，但是其他人都瞪了他一眼，于是他就跑去找自己的收音机了。他十七岁，战争像地平线上的夏季风暴一样笼罩着他的未来，他很害怕。他总是让Harry不由自主的想起他的叔叔，这又回过头来让他想起了在另一场战争中，Ron离开帐篷的那一夜。当现实和虚幻和现在和未来在他的周围压缩而倒塌时，他感觉到的眩晕几乎是醉人的。在温暖而被火光照亮的房间的另一头，Draco的儿子和Albus靠在一起，他的头靠在Albus的肩膀上，两个男孩儿无意识地同时翻过一页书。

不管这个系列的匿名作者是谁，他都有非同寻常的洞察力和不止一点的先知天赋。

当最后一丝白昼像是从无云天空的伤口中渗走时，Harry转身飞回东边。转身飞回家里。关于Draco的记忆不再灼烧他了，它变成了一双温暖的手，贴在他的心上，护住了一捧脆弱的火焰。他们挺了过来，他们的孩子也会的。他的内心深处知道这是真的。就像他知道，即使在最后的一瞬间，Draco也会低下头，然后飞出桥底的阴影，即使那些影子像手指一样滑过他浅色的发丝，万般不愿将他放走。

****

被人看手相的回忆让作家想起了另外一道预言。他从椅子上站起来，安静而虔诚地绕着书桌走了几步。他已经有十多年没有看见过它了。他不需要。那些刻痕已经被烙进了他的心里。但现在，把它放在身旁似乎对他开始写作非常重要。

那个如尼文石块被锁在一个施过魔咒的盒子里。没什么新奇华美之处。也没有能吸引来访者的目光或小孩子的好奇心的地方。只是一个普通的手工制走的木头盒子。轻轻地，他把它从架子上拿开，自从他结束了自己作为土耳其魔法部的血咒专家的四年职业生涯，和家人一起回到威尔特郡起，它就一直摆在那个位置。一层薄薄的灰尘黯淡了它表面的光泽。连家养小精灵都被禁止碰它。

甚至他的妻子也不知道它的存在。尤其是他的妻子。

世世代代以来，在家中的独子与继承人出生之前，他的纯血家族的元老都会去请教同一群古老的占星师们。那就是个简单的步骤，总共不超过一个小时。初为人父的男子，在洗净手足和头发之后，盘腿坐在一张用新鲜芦苇秆编制的垫子上，啜饮一杯几乎无味的茶。最后，当陶土茶杯被喝空时，学徒就从他们的师父身边退下，只留父亲和占星师二人在房间里。两人都不说话，大师拿出一只皮质口袋，并用手示意那位父亲将里面的东西全部倒在铺在他们中间的一张垫子上。袋子里有大概二十四块黏土做成的标签，大小不超过大拇指的指甲。每一块上面都刻着一个如尼词语——每个词都代表了一项品质。有美丽，还有富有。有忠诚，有权利，有节制，还有仁慈。还有智慧和审慎和力量和勇气还有高傲。一瞬间，作家就突然全部明白了它们，每一个，他确定自己的父亲当时选了哪个。高傲。也就在同时，没有一丝迟疑，他知道了自己要为儿子选择哪个。

**爱。**

他要给自己的孩子，仍在母亲的肚里成长着的孩子，一份爱的馈赠。

**你是否会改变你的选择，** 占星师说，他的声音如同一扇不常被使用的门般老旧而嘎吱作响， **如果我告诉你，你的选择会让你的古老家族走向终点。**

没有犹豫，他回答。

**不。**

****

读到Alford Ocamy系列的第六本时，Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy十六岁。但和之前那几本不同，他没法在坐一会儿的功夫里就把它一口气迅速看完，因为他不得不和Albus Potter合看一本。Albus一家被迫撤离得太匆忙了，他没来得及在维纳莫宁军团中戴面具的士兵们用 **烈火熊熊** 把他童年的家夷为平地之前拿上他自己的那本。

从凹凸不平的薄床垫上抬起手，Scorpius数了数上铺床板下的铁丝网中有几个正方形，Lily和Rose就睡在上面，头对着脚，脚对着头。他们把一切可以变形的东西都变成了床，包括他们的行李箱，现在他们的衣服都堆在地上。但床的数量还是不够，所以女生们还有年纪较小的男生们只能挤一张床。轻轻地，避免吵醒上面睡着的人们，Scorpius转过身侧躺。

“你读到Alford和Raph闯进博物馆找埃及工艺品的那部分了吗？”Scorpius冲Albus睡的位置轻声问道，他正沐浴在 **荧光闪烁** 如蜡烛般的柔和光线中。

“快了，他们正坐着一辆三轮车离开总统府。”

“三轮车是什么？”Hugo从Albus的上铺悄声说，他和一个三年级的拉文克劳共享一个铺位。

“就是像带车厢的自行车之类的东西，”Albus心不在焉地回答。“梅林，我简直不敢相信Duchess Trixiebelle竟然以为自己可以说服Alford背叛Raph！前五本书的时候她都在哪儿呢？”

“唉，她可是个疯子，不是么？”那个小拉文克劳男孩儿的声音传了出来。“嘿，Hughie。挪点儿位置行吗？你把整张垫子都霸占了。”

“嘘，”Scorpius说。“Lily和Rose已经睡了。”

Albus把书摊在自己的胸脯上，抬起脑袋瞄了瞄他的妹妹和堂姐。

“很好，”他轻轻地说。“经历了早上发生的那些事情，他们需要的就是休息。”他的视线又落回Scorpius身上。“我还没有好好谢过你，”他不出声地说道。“我是说，你救了她们的命。”

“不用谢，”Scorpius说，对他的朋友轻轻地笑了。

“可是，我是认真的，”Albus说。“那真的需要很大的胆子，像那样又冲回去。”

“好吧，你知道我这个人，”Scorpius说。“哪儿都挺大（Hung like Quaffles）。”

Albus哼了一声，又继续看起他的书。“我就快看完这章了，”他说。

“不用担心，”Scorpius说。

Albus笑了，但在Scorpius看向他的侧脸时，一滴眼泪滑下了他的眼角，落在了他叠起来枕在头底下的斗篷上。

“我妈妈总说这句话，”Albus说。“不用担心。我觉得她是在我们去爱尔兰的那个月里学到的。那是在战前。”

“我知道，”Scorpius说。“我就是从那儿学的。你妈妈那儿，我是说。”

没有等待邀请也没有请求许可，Scorpius站起身穿过他和Albus的床铺间的狭小空间。

“挪挪屁股，”他亲热地说道。

Albus把书放到一旁，身子移到了床的另半边。

“我们接下来是要像Alford和Raph那样搂在一起睡觉了吗？”他问，在Scorpius躺下时转过身子面向他，然后轻声施下诺克斯。

“我不知道，”Scorpius回答。“不过我觉得如果我们要的话，不趁现在就没机会了。”

Albus睁大了绿眸转向他，Scorpius看见他脸上那一瞬间紧张的笑在他们目光相会时消失了。

“操，”Albus低声说道。“这是就样了。我们要死了，是吗？”

“我不知道，”Scorpius又一次说道。他之前从来没有对Albus撒过谎，现在他也不打算骗他。

“但是你就是这么想的，对吗？”

“我不知道，”他还是这么说。“我知道的不比你多，Al。自从在国王十字火车站被分开之后，我也没有再见到过我的父母。和你一样，我不知道他们现在还是不是还活着。但是我知道，这只是时间问题……”

“他们会找到我们然后把我们都杀了。Scorpius，如果我的爸爸还活着，他现在一定已经找到我们这儿来了。”

“Shhh，你还不知道呢。他可能还活着但是被囚禁起来了。他只是还没有找到我们，不代表他已经死了。”

“那James呢？James在哪儿？”

轻轻地，Scorpius把他最好的朋友拉进了怀里，Albus紧紧抓住他，在颤抖的抽噎中极力压制自己的恐惧。

“所有的一切。所有的一切都没有了。哦上帝。我们要怎么办？我们还只是 **孩子** ？”他哭道。“我们还只是孩子。”

用手上下轻抚Albus的后背，Scorpius小声对他说，“Alford和Raph也是。”

激动地流着泪，Albus蜷进了朋友的怀抱。“但……但他们不是真实的，”他抽噎道。“那只是一个故事。他们不是真的！”

带着一股突然的坚定，Scorpius抓住Albus的下巴，抬起它直到他们的眼神相对。

“他们对我来说是真的，”他狠狠地说。“他们对 **我们** 来说是真的。”就这样，没有了更多的开场白，他做了一件自己渴望多年的事情。他直直地吻上了Albus Potter的唇。

“你是Raph，而我是Alford，”他说。“我不会让任何事情发生在你身上。你听到了吗？我向你保证，Al。他们必须得先把我杀掉。我不会让任何事情发生在你身上。”

“Scorpius？”Albus对着他的脖子低语。

“嗯？”

“留在我身边？”

Scorpius深深地吸进一口Albus脖弯中咸咸的温热熟悉气息，疑惑为何时至今日，Albus会认为他有可能离开。

“当然，”他回答。“你甚至不需要问。”

两个男生躺在对方的臂弯中，山洞里，魔杖发出的荧光一个接一个地闪灭，从霍格沃茨特快列车的失事中幸存下来的孩子们都已经睡了，包括那些认为自己已经大到不需要和别人挤一张床的孩子也蜷在了他们的朋友或者熟人又或者对头身旁。因为真的，学校里的小恩怨在他们对真正的敌人的憎恨面前又算得上什么呢？外面，新年的大风正怒号呼啸，雪开始在树干上堆积起来，但在洞穴里，手和手紧握在一起，呼吸声混成一片，心脏的跳动也都落入了同一个稳定的节奏。在黑暗中的某处，距离不远的地方，Scorpius听见一个女孩正为她的朋友哼唱一首麻瓜颂歌，他曾听见Rose和Hugo的妈妈在Weasley和Potter家贴着瓷砖的温暖厨房里哼过。这都像是上辈子的事情了。也许它确实是。

**当我还是一个孩子的时候，小小的，哭泣着，母亲用她悲伤的眼睛看着我，对我说……**

在他的身下，他的一只胳膊开始不舒服地发麻，但他的另一只胳膊正环在Albus的肩膀上，而Albus正在亲吻他的喉咙，低声咕哝一些Scorpius确信自己曾在一场梦里听到过的话。又或者是一本书里。

**快倾听大雪中的黎明，那可爱的声音是多么孤伶伶，因为每当教堂的钟声敲响，就意味着又有一位天使得到了他的翅膀。**

扭动着钻进身边人散发出的温暖中，Scorpius发现自己正在回忆父亲的样子，那是在圣诞节的前一天，他穿了一件最淡的牡蛎蓝长袍，他站在书房的窗户边，手中拿着一根残破的羽毛笔。他像冰块一样闪着光，冷淡而英俊，充满了高傲。如同一块任凭身后的火堆在壁炉中如何恳求也不为所动的冬天的片影。他对着Albus乌黑的头发低声祈祷，说给那位能够听见孩子们对他们的父亲的祈望的神明： **一定要让他知道，** 他轻声说。 **一定要让他知道我这么做是为了爱。**

**我这么做是为了爱，我不害怕。**

****

将那块刻了如尼文的平凡粘土标签摆在他眼前的羊皮纸上，作家用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，开始了写作。

屋外，夜幕像一只捕猎的猛禽般急速落下。七年来的每一个秋天，他都整日坐在这个房间里写一部儿童故事。这是最后一本书的最后一章了。到它完结之后，他不知道自己要做些什么。他从来没有想过这之后的事情。自从七年前的那天，他翻过自己为儿子选的那块粘土标签，看到它的背面刻着数字“一”和“七”时，他就没有想过了。和当时的他一样的年纪，就是在十七岁时，他决定作为伏地魔的奴隶活下来比自由地死去更好。就是在十七岁时，他失去了一切获得Harry的爱的权利，就像水果在有机会成熟之前遭遇了霜冻。 

事实证明，十七岁对于死亡来说并没有太早。

但就算他再怎么努力，他也没法让自己后悔当初活了下来。因为活下来，他在舌尖上尝到了Harry的笑，他看见了头顶的繁星在他和Harry飞过时变成一条条光带的样子，那是他们的年轻无畏和自由。因为活下来，他能够将自己初生的孩子抱在怀里，然后看着他成长为一个年轻的男人，即使，他在刚过完自己十七岁生日之后那个星期就失去了生命，所有人都认同他活得很有价值。

两天前，在作家收拾行李准备搬到乌兰巴托去时，他发现了一个盒子，和他用来装儿子的如尼符文的那个有几分相似，在几次尝试之后，他设法用魔咒打开了它。正如所料，里面另一块粘土标签。 **高傲** ，上面刻着，他想了很久它可能是谁的。他？他的父亲？他父亲的父亲？这个亲手招来的奇特诅咒到底在他的家族中流传了多久？但当他翻到它的背面时，他立即就明白了。这块符文属于他。它背后刻的数字实在是太大了。除了他，没有人会需要承受这么长的寿命，因为没有人会高傲到像他一样，不愿向死亡这等平凡而幸运的事情投降。

在他的身前，雪白的羊皮纸慢慢被黑色的字迹铺满，与此同时的屋外，树木的黑色枝条慢慢消失在了白如羊皮纸的积雪下。圣诞节快要到了，他的妻子和儿子的忌日也是。不止一次的，他又孑然一身了，这样的生活让他不用再顾及后果，因此匿名也就失去了必要。

最后一次挥动羽毛笔，作家署下了自己的名字。

****

Harry James Potter坐在孩子们和一堆开了一半的圣诞礼物中间，呆呆地看着第七本也是最后一本Alford Ocamy封面上的那个名字。他的喉咙突然收紧了，慢慢地，他咽下喉咙中的干涩然后翻开了封面。

**献给Scorpius，带着爱与骄傲，来自爱你的父亲。愿你安息。**

书依然摊开在题赠的那一页，他无言地将它递给他的第二个儿子，Albus的回应只是将手指贴在了书页上，意味深长，仿佛有一个只有他能感觉到脉搏正在墨汁和羊皮纸下的某处跳动。这是被悲痛和失去笼罩的一年。先是Ginny和Hugo。然后，就在快要结束的时候，Hermione离开了他们。还有，当然，Albus的眼睛永远都不会允许他忘记的，那个优雅安静的懂事男孩儿。Scorpius。Draco的儿子。为了救下Harry的儿子而死。

Alford和Raph在书里的世界挺过了战争，并且一如既往的亲密无间。大多时候，Harry没敢去想象他和Draco能得到这个结局。但回过头来，这也许就是这个故事的真正目的——在我们被黑暗遮住双眼，在迷雾中蹒跚前行时像颗明星一样指引前路。安抚我们，告诉我们，就算这世界有时会让人产生这样的感觉，但我们永远都不是独身一人。

独身一人。

这个词语沉在Harry的脑海里，就像水井里的一块石头。Harry失去了他的妻子，但他还有孩子们。Draco谁也没有。他爱过的所有人都比他先死了。所有人，除了Harry。如果当初他确实爱过Harry的话……

突然，不由自主的，一段记忆浮现了出来：一间四处散乱着书和还有脏兮兮的魁地奇用具的男生卧室。窗帘因为之前某次扯得太急而被拉了上去，紧紧地卷在房间唯一的天窗上。一张只用三枚图钉就钉在了墙上的天文图，它的边角向上卷起，就像在极力远离身后颜色艳俗的蓝色墙纸。一盏顶着歪斜灯罩的台灯。两张没铺过的乱糟糟的床。一个鱼缸，里面只有孤伶伶的一条鱼，是某个人（不是他们）从麻瓜集市上赢来的。一本算术占卜的课本搭在长发的扶手上，那张破破烂烂的沙发上堆满了衣服，被人塞到屋檐下。屋外，繁星明亮而耀眼，木头地板沐浴在奇异的光线中，光秃秃的枝条也投下了阴影。月亮周围的光晕悄声诉说着关于雪的低语，霜也爬上了窗户的玻璃。明天就是平安夜。

Draco坐在他的椅子里，背对书桌，正在脱他的靴子。Harry正看着他。从离开Anthony和Seamus在他们位于三把扫帚的房间里举办的那个节日派对到现在，他们还没开口说过话。他们都还没摘下脖子上的假圣诞花环，那是Lavender强迫大家戴上的，人们入场时，她就把它抛到他们的脖子上然后像拉缰绳一样把他们拖到槲寄生下接吻。这让Harry想到了Cho，回过头来又让他想到了Ginny，再回过头来又让他想到了即将到来的陋居之行，最后回过头来让他想到了，真的，第一个没有伏地魔的圣诞节，他只想和Draco在一起度过。

**你是打算把台灯打开，Potter，还是我们就继续在黑暗里坐着？**

和学期刚开始的那几个礼拜不同，Draco的声音不再让他怒气冲冲。恰恰相反，实际上。在过去的几个月里，Harry渐渐开始听出Draco在嘲讽人时话中潜藏的幽默，那种淡淡的打趣般的挑衅，更像是逗弄而非嘲笑，Draco用声音邀请Harry和他一同大笑。实际上，Draco的每一次挑战几乎都是对Harry的邀请。邀请他翘掉DADA（黑魔法防御术）出去飞行。邀请他把Ernie的书包变成一只越南大肚猪。邀请他在考试前的最后一个礼拜天，他们本该复习的时候，坐在湖边用纸杯喝完一整瓶买来的火焰威士忌。邀请他再一次大笑。邀请他原谅。邀请他活在未来而非过去，邀请他用三步跨过一个房间，抬起Draco的下巴然后轻柔地甜蜜地 **无畏地** 吻上他的唇。就这样，从室友到朋友再到恋人的最后一条界限被不可撤回的抹消了。

**这是不是就意味着你不会在放假的这段时间和Weaslette乱搞了？** 当Harry的背开始因为弯腰而发疼时，Draco轻轻地问道，从他们湿热的吻中退开。

**我没有和Ginny做过** ，他发现自己一边说着一边坐上了床，他靠在床头板上，张开腿，微微曲起膝盖显示出自己的邀请。Draco显然理解了它，因为他突然间爬上床然后靠在Harry腿间，慵懒而无耻地晃了晃臀部。

**很好** ，他说，俯下身索求另一个吻。 **这可能算是一个意外，但我在嫉妒的时候脾气可是会变得非常糟糕。**

Harry抵在Draco的唇上笑了因为，好吧，认识到Draco是个小气并且占有欲极强还专横过头的人真的 **不是** 什么出乎意料的事情。在Draco含蓄的要求面前找回了他的勇气，Harry决定再赌一把。

**也许提前给我一个圣诞礼物会……更加坚定我的决心** ，他说，抬起臀部向Draco顶了顶。Harry几乎没有为自己的直白而脸红。在他的上面，Draco咧开嘴笑了，他的牙齿在冬季的月光下闪烁，他的声音在出口时却有几分喘息。

**把那件可怕的毛衣脱了。**

一整晚，他们做爱。没有性交，没有插入。至少是，还没有。Harry害怕可能的疼痛和混乱还有尴尬，他怀疑Draco也一样。倒不是说他不敢碰Draco的那里。远非如此。他发现自己摸遍了Draco的全身：他耳朵背后和脚趾之间的柔软皮肤；他脑袋上和腋窝里同样浅色的毛发；他薄薄的眼睑和有些粗糙的脚踝与手肘；他颈部和喉咙还有膝盖背部的肌腱；他肋骨间轻微的凹陷；那颤抖的，被汗迹划过的肚子，就好像有一只蜗牛在他的腹部从上爬到下，在所经过的地方留下一道道在月光下发亮的痕迹；最后但并非最次的，他灼热的老二，在白皙的大腿间充血到惊人的暗色；他奇怪的没有毛发的阴囊，还有在它的后面，那甜美而光滑的臀瓣和温暖的臀缝，它们在Harry手中的柔软触感让他想起了夏天成熟的桃子。实际上，就是在那里，Harry发现自己的手和舌头总在不经意间留恋，一次又一次的，寻找着Draco身体的入口，通向他最本质的途径，当他最终找到它时，所有的界限都将会消失而他们将像被留在暖气片上的两根麻瓜蜡笔一样融在一起。上帝，他多么的想要啊！这种融合。这种摇晃的，摆动的，能够窃走呼吸的融合。每当他快要到达时，他都发现自己在祈祷中高潮了，在他脑内某个遥远而模糊的地方，他希望能够阻止自己的射精，冲破最后快感的最后一道界限，让自己像一条藤蔓，一条油滑的土星环一样，紧紧环绕住Draco的内核。绕住了他的心脏。等到某一天，在他们老了的时候，Harry会发现自己已经完全的渗透进了Draco的存在，就好像他们是一幅被人不小心泼上了一杯茶的水彩画。那些蓝色和绿色还有灰色全都混到一起，融成了更为美丽的东西。

Harry从来没有想过，在那个不眠的夜里，至少在那年六月之前，在Draco终于将他要离开并且永远不会再回来的事实敲进他厚厚的脑袋之前，自己会想象四十四岁的Draco，想象他无人触碰且无人珍视。无人爱恋且无人照料。

独身一人。

当这个词语的音节在他的心里空洞地回响时，Harry闭上了眼睛。

把自己从沙发上撑起来，Harry走向了壁炉。他听说Draco已经卖掉了他的咨询公司，正准备搬去一个遥远的城市，远到，如果地球是一块平面，它就如同一块立在桌面上的金加隆，在边缘摇摇欲坠。蒙古，是么？Harry无法确定，但如果确实是那里，他也不会感到惊讶。Draco总是对遥远的地方怀有一种渴望。Harry曾在电视上看过一部麻瓜纪录片，关于鹤的迁徙。有人把一台微型相机绑在其中一只鸟的身上，然后不知怎地（奇迹般地！）取回了它。连续的镜头里基本都是斑驳的蓝色和绿色，那是从高处对大地的远望，就连最大的城市也不过是一些灰色的斑点，因为工厂的烟雾而略显模糊，或者在灯火通明的夜晚，那些光亮就像是被拨开的废弃营火的余烬。时不时地，人们可以瞥到一眼那只鸟雪白的翅膀尖，这曾让Harry想起了Draco。那一晚，他梦到了他们在猪头酒吧里的那个房间，只是没了头顶上陡斜的屋檐，连天花板都没有。只有缀满繁星的天空。他和Draco一起躺在屋内唯一的一张床上，那是他们为了初夜而并在一起的，透过树木的枝条仰望天空，就好像床和整个房间都不过是一只鹤巢。早上醒来时，他的手里攥着一把羽毛，仿佛是他抓住了一只鸟带他飞行，然后他意识到，一定是他的羽绒枕在半夜的什么时候爆开了。

Draco，他发现自己在想。你可以不用再飞了。

或者，至少这一次，带上我一起。

依次对James，Albus还有Lily笑了笑，Harry回过身把头伸进火里。喊出了那个，就在几分钟前，他用手指描画过的，印在本季度销量冠军《Alford Ocamy与死亡圣器》封面上的名字。

“Draco Malfoy，”他在呼啸的火焰中呼唤。“是我，Raph。”

END

> So the struck eagle, stretch'd upon the plain,   
> No more through rolling clouds to soar again,   
> View'd his own feather on the fatal dart,   
> And wing’d the shaft that quiver'd in his heart.
> 
> _~ Lord Byron_

注：选自讽刺长诗《英格兰诗人与苏格兰评论家》。


End file.
